Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel
The Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel (ASREV) was a heavily armed Alliance vessel slightly bigger than the shuttles on Serenity. One of these vessels was used by Womack and his crew, to pursue Serenity, and was armed with several missiles and magnetic depth charges. Overview ASREVs were the most common vessels used by Federal marshals, though in addition to their law-and-order quick response role ASREVs were also principally used for airspace superiority missions over planetary settlements and conducting anti-boat/anti-missile patrols for Union of Allied Planets bases and warships. Though equipped with a Pulse Drive the vessel's slow speed and cramped interior made it ill-suited for long-range courier or pursuit missions.Serenity Role Playing Game The Independent Planets maintained a virtually-identical vessel prior to and during the Unification War, which were either assigned to remote Federal bases or fell into the hands of private buyers after the conflict. They were inspired by the Alliance Fast Attack Ship. The Alliance’s reach is long and their ships legion. However, while the great Alliance city ships like the I.A.V. Dortmunder might look impressive, operating a fleet of them big enough to cover every corner of the Verse would be cost-prohibitive, even for the Alliance. That’s why Alliance garrisons, Federal marshals and even local sheriffs employ a number of short- and long-range police vehicles to help maintain order. The most common of these is class of fast, maneuverable, aerodynamic short-range ships known collectively as ASREV (Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel). You will see clusters of these nestled into the bottoms of those city ships. But you’re just as likely to see a jet fighter-like ASREV patrolling the skies of border and core worlds. They trade range for greater firepower and typically feature the latest in countermeasures tech and anti-ship weapons. And while in atmo there’s nothing faster, if a suspect ship manages to make it to orbit, there’s simply no way an ASREV’s pulse engines can keep up with a Firefly that’s gone to hard burn. Despite this, ASREVs are the vehicle most likely to ruin a captain’s day. You don’t have to outrun a ship to fill it full of holes, or hit it with an ECM missile or drop charge. So next time your cargo is less than legal, you might want to consider there are many more ways you can run afoul of the Alliance than a big cruiser. A smart captain watches the sky above – and below. Details Now, the venerable Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel is next, one of only two Alliance Navy vessels seen in the Firefly television series. Listed on pg. 118 of the Serenity RPG, the ASREV is 40 tons, has an autocannon scaled for vehicles, and carries 8,000 pounds of bombs and 16,000 pounds of missiles. She also has a 4-seat cockpit with 2 cramped bunks located behind, and typically carries a pilot, weapons officer, and 2 federal marshals. Behind the scenes ASREVs made their first full appearance in the Firefly episode "Trash" when Alliance police were summoned by Durran Haymer, although one can be seen very briefly in the pilot episode, taking off from Eavesdown Docks. A group of similar "fighter jet" style vessels, called Alliance gunships, are seen buzzing about Tohoku-class cruisers in the series. The ASREV and the gunship can be differentiated by their entirely different wing configurations. Gallery ASREV.jpg Asrev.jpg FFO_ConceptArt-ASREV.jpg|FFO ASREV concept Appearances * * Sources *''Serenity Role Playing Game'' Notes and references External Links *http://keepflying.com/ships/meet-the-asrev *http://keepflying.com/ships/meet-the-afas-shinigami *http://keepflying.com/news/community/the-verse-loot-crate-fan-film-chock-full-of-ffo-goodies *http://keepflying.com/ships/turntables/verse-ships-recap Category:Alliance starship classes